Black Knights of the Round
by arcnewman94
Summary: Lelouch is sent back in time to redo rebellion without the mistake and with his knights of the round to free the world
1. Intro

**Code Geass **

**Black Knights of The Round**

**By: Alec White**

**I do not own code geass now or ever that goes for all chapters so I won't be repeating this.**

**Summary**

**Lelouch is sent back in time two years beforehand to getting his geass and prepare for is revolution better and plan to right his wrongs with his queens and knight by his side. Overpowered Lelouch**

**There are main characters and side characters in my story the difference between the two in my story is the side characters will be there to further the story along and try to keep it close to how everything went down. The main characters will be in almost every chapter while the side not so much. These are the character bios they will give a little insight to the story beforehand and it will also help out if this story is one you want to read.**

**Characters**

**Lelouch**

**He is sent back in time two year before getting his geass from CC by the collative unconscious which is god. That's when GG gives him his second gift from the Omega Geass which is six powers in one. But its true strength will be locked until he receives his firth one from CC. The contract that he make is bring happiness to Caresse.**

**Geass: Mind Control No Limit, control over the five senses, telekinesis, healing, memory return, blue code**

**Naoto Kōzuki**

**He had died two years before Lelouch came and form the black knights. Just before he dies Lelouch saves him taking him into hiding until the time is right. Lelouch use his blue code to give him geass. Once Lelouch shares him memories with Naoto he finally agrees to Lelouch's plan. He keep a watch full eye on Kallen through the two years him and Lelouch are training. In that short time period Lelouch and he became best of friends. Naoto feel he is Lelouch and Kallen's personal knight.**

**Geass: Absolute Accuracy **

**GG**

**He is another immortal not even CC knows about and hold a deep dark secret about her to. He is a man in his early thirty's. He talks like is he was around during the dark ages. He help Lelouch whenever he can because he wants to see CC happy.**

**Geass Code**

**CC AKA Caresse**

**Caresse follows true to the original story line except for the fact she get all her memories back when she give Lelouch his geass. After her memories are returned she makes it that her new contract is that Lelouch will marry her and love her. She doesn't care if Kallen, Shirley or anyone else is in the picture she just wants a piece of his heart. With Lelouch's blue Code he give CC a new form of geass similar to hers.**

**Geass: Can stop hearts of those who she presses three times on but if you have geass you are immune to this. **

**Kallen**

**Kallen stays true to the story line except she get her memories back. After seeing that Lelouch saved her brother she makes a pact to never betray him ever because he gave her the great gift ever and he didn't want anything in return except for her forgiveness. She takes back up the mantle as Q1. With memories back so was her love for Lelouch. Right after he returns her memories he gives her a geass as well.**

**Geass: it is the same as Bismark**

**Shirley Fenette**

**When Lelouch comes back in time he goes to her first and gives her his memories and lets her decided on her own what she wants to do. After a day goes by she finds Lelouch and tells him she would follow him into to hell a thousand times over and kisses him. This is when Lelouch discovers he can give out geass power. After they stop kissing Lelouch comes clean about everything and to his shock Shirley is ok sharing him with Kallen and CC.**

**Geass Absolute Speed**

**Suzaku Kururugi**

**He keeps to the story until the end of season one and then Lelouch gives him his memories back. With that a geass of his own.**

**Geass Absolute Strength **

**Liliyanna Stadtfelt**

**Kallen unknown half-sister Lelouch didn't know about and come into play just after Lelouch put his plan into motion. Once she is here it is Naoto who explains it all to him because due to this being another timeline there are some differences. She is an excellent pilot and once she earns Lelouch's trust he give her geass as well.**

**Geass Absolute Sight**

**Clovis la Britannia**

**In this story Lelouch doesn't kill just geass him into fight with him. Lelouch then gives him a geass which allows him to create illusions that are real so the people of area 11 will still think he is dead.**

**Geass Absolute Illusion **

**Euphemia li Britannia**

**Euphie will keep to the original story line until Kamine Island after she confronts Lelouch he tell her and asks for forgiveness. Which she gives him and Lelouch give her a geass power.**

**Geass Absolute multiplication **

**Nunnally VI Britannia**

**She will be a main character in the second half of this story. Lelouch wants to free her of her curses but knows they are necessary to keep her safe. In the Second half well you will just have to read it.**

**These are the main character who will become the black Knights of the Round. The only two that I did not put on there was** **Kyoshiro Tohdoh and Li Xingke which both of them will be given geasses to.**

**The rest of the characters in code geass are going to be minor unless you the viewers want me to bump someone up. Just not** **Kaname Ohgi just because I don't like the guy. This is my first fanfiction and I'm open to reviews. I want to give thanks to Fates Debt because if they would have finish their story I would not wanted to write my own. **

**Let's do this **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Day A Demon Risen from the Ashes

As Lelouch laid there dying. 'So this is what death feels like" Lelouch thought to himself as he felt himself drift off into peace. Then his mind was transported to C's World. That's when he heard the collective unconscious "You are now immortal Lelouch. You had received the code when you defeated your father and only when you die for the first time does it become active. You saved my life now I want to give you a gift. I want to send you back in time with all of your knowledge of the future to right your wrongs and bring peace to world once again but also bring happiness to yourself as well." Lelouch could only look out in shock. "I accept but I want to be sent back two year pier to when I got my geass there someone I want to save." "That is fine there was another immortal around back then he went by G.G. he is odd but he and I are always connected. But this past I'm sending you back isn't this one. There are many earths but you are smart enough to know about that right." "Yeah" Lelouch said with smirk. "Just make sure you stop your father again and that will be payment enough. Oh and GG will give you your other gift good luck demon emperor." "I don't need luck I will have my Queens, family, and friend to help through it." And like that Lelouch was toss back into the past.

When Lelouch awoke he was on the roof top of Ashford Academy he could see all his memories running around and he knew right then there was one person he had to see. He ran as fast as his leg would carry him but before he reach his destination he bump into a man he had not seen before in any life time. "You must be Lelouch he said you were coming care to take a walk with me." Lelouch knew right away who he was due to the fact his code was right on the back on his neck. "Sure," Lelouch said as he turned and followed the man. "I going to make a contract with you boy." GG said with a smile. "But don't I already have a contract with CC." Lelouch said with a puzzled look on his face. "Just think of as an extension of her contract with you ok." Lelouch nodded with understanding. "So what are the terms of the contract?" Lelouch asked wanted to know off the back this time. "To make Caresse happy and give her the love she has been missing in her immortal life." That all there is. "I will accepted those terms I already love her." And with there was a bright light in Lelouch's eyes and once in was gone he turned to see GG waking away. "Hey aren't you going to tell me what these powers are GG." _"No need to shout I here you through the code and no I'm not going to tell boy find out on your own. The only thing is that your true strength is locked away until you see CC and make the contract." _GG said within Lelouch's head. "Can't you tell me something please I don't want hurt somebody?" Lelouch said with a sad tone remembering what happen to Euphie. _"Fine but only this once. You now have six geass powers that is including the one you will get from CC. Your most important one is blue code which_ _you to give out geass. But here is the catch 22 it limited which means if you die those powers go away, or you can take back the powers. Healing, control of the five senses, memory return, and telekinesis. The healing and the five senses with strength your body so you aren't burnt out after five minutes. While the telekinesis relies of your brain and you already know what memory return means. Well that's it for me go find that orange hair girl and tell her how you feel. Bye Lelouch for now," _and like that GG was gone from Lelouch thoughts. He was right it was time find Shirley.

Now that class was let for being over Lelouch found Shirley very easily and pulled her to the side using his first geass power restore her memories. At first Shirley was in shock reliving her death all over and finding out that Lelouch was Zero. They stood there in silent until Lelouch said "Shirley I know you must hate me for what I did to you I know I do but I have to become Zero again because this world needs Zero because the world needs to be free Britannian, because yes it might be kind to people of its nation but it devours the weak people like my sister don't have a place in this world. So I have to make a kinder gentler place for her, and I would like you by my side but the choice is yours." Lelouch then started walking away when he said "It is a dream come true to see you alive and well Shirley." With that Lelouch walked away.

That whole night and day Shirley could not stop think about it. _"Lulu is going to become that Zero guy and he killed my day but as much as I want not want follow him or love him I can't. Lulu is going to carry to weight of the world on his shoulders alone if no stands with him. No I made up mind I will follow Lulu into hell a thousand times over if I had to, because I love him." _With that Shirley had made up her mind she had found Lulu on the roof after class. _"Of course he be up here there must be so much going through his mind,"_ Shirley thought to herself as she walked up to Lelouch. As she came up behind Lelouch's geass kicked telling him to turn around. Standing there right in front of him was the girl that love him through everything. "I made up made my mind Lulu." Shirley said as she walk up to now stand face to face. Before Lelouch could respond Shirley pulled him into a deep kiss which he returned with equal power. Without realizing it Lelouch gave Shirley Geass. "Wow that was so much more intense than our last kiss Lulu." Shirley said as she was touching her lips. "I will follow you anywhere Lulu and I don't care if I share as long as I can call you mine." "Thank you Shirley you don't how much this means to mean and before we start plan for this future I want say I love you Shirley." Lelouch said with such tenderness in his heart. At is when Shirley's geass activates when she is trying to leave because Lulu just said he loved her. She was in her dorm room in a blink of an eye. "What just happen?" Shirley said out loud until she realized Lelouch said that he could now give out geass powers yesterday. Then Shirley thought about running back to Lulu and started and could now see she was moving at super speed. "LULU! You gave the geass of super speed." Lelouch could not help but laugh and then Shirley tackled him down and they just looked at each other and once again made out in the sunset. After they were finished Shirley was the first to speak. "So what is first Lulu in us changing the future for the better" Shirley asked wanted to know that she feels she is in the inner circle. "The first thing we do is save Kallen's brother in three months' time." "But won't that change the time line because Kallen join because the death of her brother" "She will still have to think that so we don't change anything." Lelouch said with his classical smirk. "Alright Lulu that mean we have three months to train let's do this." Shirley with the burning passion in her eyes to save Kallen's brother.

**(3 Months Later)**

"Today is the day right Lulu." Shirley asked wanting to know they have been training so much. "Yes. Shirley you do remember what do right?" Lelouch ask for the hundredth time. "Yes Lulu I zip in save him from the explosion without anyone seeing me and you heal him." Shirley said with confidence. "Alright then let's move into position." Lelouch said with that command in his voice. And just before the bomb went off Shirley went in and save Naoto. Due to fact Shirley had her speed Lelouch was just talking to her through the phone and it was like no time pass from the time he said go to the time she got Naoto to him. Who was shoot several times. But due to Lelouch's new geass of healing there was no problem. Shirley went back to class while Lelouch watch over him. It took about a week for Naoto to come to it turns out when Lelouch healed him he also gave him geass. _"I really need to stop doing that or it really going to get me in trouble one of these days"_ Lelouch thought to himself. Once Naoto was awake he was immediately trying to back to his friends but once Lelouch sat him down and told him everything and that included geass. Naoto understood did not like but understood. "Alright Lelouch let take down Britannian together." Naoto said as he shook Lelouch's hand. Then out of nowhere "Don't forget about me" Shirley said as she placed her hand on top. "To the Black Knights" Lelouch said as they raised their hands to the air.

**(21 Months Later)**

Naoto knew where to stand with Sniper Knightframe watching Lelouch's back as a group of soldiers stood in front of him.

Lelouch chuckled as he had to bad witness to this yet again once he came into contact with CC his full power came roaring out. "Lelouch commands you die" "Yes my lord" and you here the gun shots. "Dam that was cold Lelouch" Naoto said over the comms. Lelouch only chuckled again. "That sure brought back old memories, and now it all starts again."

"So I see you already have a contractor, disappointing." Said CC with causing a smile to spread across his face.

"No only you Caresse" Lelouch whispered to her in a loving tone. "You are my one and only, and you may do we to remember that, CC" Lelouch add with slight mirth in his tone and he could see her tense up at the mention of her name.

"How did you..." She was cut by Lelouch kissing her. Her eyes snapped opened as all the memories they shared flooded her mind. They were of this who was kissing her suddenly flooded her thoughts.

Lelouch broke the kiss as he held her tightly. "So, you up for a redo only better?" Lelouch asked her as a smirked crossed both their faces. "World watch the witch and demon are back together again." Naoto said over the Comms

"Why of course, after all, you had yet to fulfill my wish in your last lifetime." CC said with a small yet coy, smile.

This is where our story Code Geass begins again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The White Queen Knightmareframe

**(Shinjuku Ghetto)**

Naoto watched as a knightmareframe pulled into the warehouse were Lelouch and CC were.

"Hey Lelouch there is a knightmare coming in should I disable it?" Naoto asked through the comms.

"No let it pass this women is the one I told you about. Ohgi will one day fall in love with her. Prepare the tranq dart." Lelouch said as he prepared himself for Villeta.

"Are you not going to kill her?" CC asked as she rested her head on Lelouch's shoulder. "She did put a major kink in your plans last time." CC added with her usual tone of voice. After have her memories of the future she reverted back to the good old witch that Lelouch had come to know and love.

"As temping as that sounds I don't won't to take away other people's happiness." Lelouch muttered as he recalled what happen through his memories.

Within a minute the Sutherland appeared. Using the same trick he did last time Lelouch goateed her out. Just as she approached she was shot with the tranq dart.

"Damn I'm a good shot that had to be two mile away." Naoto said with a coy smile knowing it was due to the fact his geass gave him perfect accuracy.

"You are too much Naoto, but still that was a good shot. Alright now proceed to point C and wait for the red Glasgow to jump on the train. Until then we will go radio silence." Lelouch commanded going into his zero persona. "Now, where is Q1?" Lelouch said as he tried to find his ace pilot.

"So you are going to make things right with that little red queen of yours." CC said wait a taunting smile. "She is rather pretty, ravishing even."

"Would you shut witch." Lelouch hissed but the tone had a hidden meaning.

"So are you ready begin again witch?" Lelouch asked wanting to know her true feelings on it. "Yes, but this time we will do it right and by the way your geass is fully matured." CC said with an impressed tone and noticing the geass in both of Lelouch's eyes. "It must be a gift from god but you know have a blue geass rather than original." CC said trying to get Lelouch to explain it.

"GG or God really didn't say anything about it." Lelouch said as he started up the Sutherland. "That sounds like them." CC said not really showing any emotion. "Wait you know GG is the other timeline you never mention him." Lelouch said wanting to know more of his contractor. "It must be because this has different details. It is up you to figure them out. I don't know everything little boy." CC said with a coy smile.

"Curse you dam witch." Lelouch hissed as he pulled CC onto his lap.

Kallen Stadtfeld was not having a great day for a couple of reasons trouble at home, second their operation failed and she had lost a dear friend because of this, and lastly she was now being chased by two Military Sutherlands which outclassed her one armed, and damaged Glasgow. Those new Knightmares were more agile and more powerful compare to her Frame and it was hard for her to keep up as the energy of her machine was slowly dwindling.

"Naoto, looks like I'm going to join you sooner than I expected," Kallen muttered with soft whispered while glancing at the power reading of her machine. "Damn it, thirty minutes left." Kallen muttered as she dodged several gun shots from the Knightmares that were chasing her.

"The West Entrance," An unfamiliar voice ordered, snapping Kallen's attention, wondering who this person is using the group's frequency.

"Who is this?" Kallen demanded as she looks for an exit route. "And how do you know this code?" Her voice this time was lace with anger and suspicion, even if she was busy dodging several attacks from her pursuers.

The voiced, after hearing her words, chuckled heartedly, annoying her a bit as the voice began to speak again. "My dearest Q1, you haven't yet change, as fiery as I remember, regardless, if you want to win, you're going to have to trusts me and follow my command to the letter"

"Win?" Kallen muttered under her voice, wondering if this man was sane or not, as the very idea of turning the odds at her current situation, and against Britannian Forces no less, seems staggeringly impossible. Also, from the way she spoke, it was, as if, he knew her from somewhere.

Still, as much as she distrusts this man, she doesn't have a lot of options left, so she merely followed the voice. Following the advice of the mysterious voice, she went to the west entrance while constantly dodging the rain of bullets from her pursuers. Lelouch smiled, she was as skillful as he remembers

"Very good Q1, now when you reach the train, jump on top of it and do not worry, I'll cover you." Lelouch opened comms back up "Naoto are you in position?" Lelouch asked as Kallen approached.

"Yeah I'm in position Lelouch with both targets in my sight." Naoto replied as he prepared to fire his knightmare's rifle.

"If my memory serves me right Naoto was not round back in our timeline nor were you any good at piloting Knightmares." CC commented airily from Lelouch's lap causing him to glare at her.

"Yes, that may have been true before but now that is totally different now." Lelouch commented with a smirk.

"Where are we heading to anyway Lelouch?" CC asked Lelouch approach an old warehouse. "You will see," was the only thing Lelouch said as he opened the cockpit.

After both CC and Lelouch got out Naoto came out of the shadows. "Hey there I'm Naoto it is pleasure to meet you CC. Lelouch talked about you very fondly." Naoto said with a bow. "Lelouch Shirley called me and she told me she is pissed at you for not let her in on the plan." Naoto said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well I was only able to finish CC and yours' Knightmares." Lelouch said as he grab his phone to call Shirley.

CC walked over and saw the white Knightmare that remaindered her of the Portuguese Jesuit Armor CC wore in her past. She walked over and began reading the manual to learn how to operate this knightmare frame.

"Listen Shirley I'm sorry I didn't include you in the plan but since I did not finished your knightmare yet I did want you near the battle." Lelouch yelled into the phone trying to get his point across to Shirley.

"Fine Lulu just be safe and be home by tonight I can't wait to meet CC. I love you Lulu." Shirley said as she hung up.

"Alright now that I brought you here I can return to the battle field. Naoto protect CC until she is ready to pilot the knightmare against the Lancelot." Lelouch said as he walked up to CC. Before she could say anything witty Lelouch catches her lips in a passionate kiss. CC couldn't help but feel happy when they kiss. And like that Lelouch left to return to the battle field.

The radio came to life in Lelouch's Sutherland "You saved me," Kallen mumbled with a grateful tone as she looked around for her savior. That is when Lelouch appeared in his Sutherland. "But how did you get your hands on a Sutherland?" Kallen asked only for him not respond.

That is when Ohgi appear with the group but when she turned back her savior was gone.

"What, where did he go"

"KALLEN," Ohgi, the current leader of the rebel group of her late brother, called as the rest of the members ran towards her. "What the hell was that radio message earlier?" Ohgi asked in a clearly confused tone.

"What, he contacted you too?" Kallen asked in a rather disturbed tone. If he was able to contact her other comrades, then what are the other things this guy is capable of.

"Sure did" With that said the radio began to crackle again.

"Ohgi, Tamaki, good to see you two alive and well." Lelouch said over the radio and took pleasure at hearing them gasped at the fact that 'this mysterious voice' knew their leader and one of his comrades. "I present to you the cargo in the rain over there; they are tools need for your victory. If you want use those to win you must follow my orders." Lelouch ordered as he heard them gasped at the sight of several Sutherlands inside the train.

"Kallen, refill your energy filler, you're going to run decoy. Recharge your energy and in the next ten minutes, I'll give you your next instructions." Lelouch instructed, earning another round of gasped of shocked.

"Okay, who the hell are you and how the did you know?" Kallen asked in a shocked yet angry tone. "And how do you know me?"

"How do I know you?" Lelouch chuckled sadly as he remembered the kiss that she gave him in the hallway. "One day, I'll tell you but for now, we have a battle to win, I suggest we concentrate on that for a while Kallen, Q1." Lelouch exclaimed as he turned off the communication link, leaving a very confused and flustered Kallen.

**(Scene Change)**

Clovis la Britannia, third prince of the empire and third in line for the throne, sat in his command center, watching the battle in the safe confines of his base with a bored expression with a hint of annoyance as he listen to his tacticians discuss the course of action of smoke out the filthy Elevens that dared irritate him in the middle of the party no less. He was beginning to feel a bit irritated at the fact that it was talking too long to get rid of those worthless insects.

"Remember, I want her capture dead or alive." Clovis muttered and instantly, Bartley assured him it would be done.

"Enemy sighted," One of the soldiers reported.

"Crush it" ordered Clovis and with that it all began again just like before.

Following under Lelouch's orders, Oghi's group easily dominate Clovis' forces. They systematically destroy all Britannian units in the area, but Clovis determined to not be defeated comes up with a plan. He gives the order to break the encirclement protecting him in order to surround the area where the rebels were suspected to be believing that they have a number advantage, but the rebels have retreated to the subways. Kallen then uses her Glasgow's Slash Harken to damage the supports which causes ground underneath Clovis' units to collapse, effectively destroying them and pushes Clovis into a corner.

Knowing that he was being beaten he allowed Lloyd to lunch his new toy.

"Can it win" Clovis asked with fear in his eyes.

"Yes my lord." Lloyd replied with a smile.

**(Scene Change)**

"I'm ready Lelouch. They will launch the Lancelot soon and we should launch the white queen." CC said through the Comms

"Yes you are right as usual witch." Lelouch replied with a smirk.

"All forces they will be launching a new model which far out classes the Sutherlands. Retreat and hide them for future use. Also save as many people as you can." Lelouch commanded.

"How could we trusts you, we don't even know you?" Tamaki snapped in a very irritated tone.

"You guys followed every command that I gave you, hence you guys trust me unconsciously and I the same, and I asked all of you again, trust me with your lives as I trusted you with mine and I promised I will not disappoint." Lelouch stated with a determine tone.

"Who are you anyway?" Kallen asked as curiously as he heard Ohgi urged his companions to retreat.

"My dear Q1, one day, I will tell you who I'm but for now, youkan call me Zero and I will destroy Britannia." Lelouch said as he remember his vow to god. "Tell your leader Ohgi that I will be in touch and Kallen, treat your mother well, she has her reasons for staying." And with that Lelouch hang up.

**(Scene Change)**

"Lancelot launch!" As the Lancelot picked off any stragglers it stop when it noticed a Knightmare stand in the middle of the road. It was like it was wait for him,

"Suzaku be care that is not any known knightmare." Lloyd said with a happy tone to see a new knightmare.

"White Queen launch." CC yelled out as it and Lancelot clashed but due it flexibly the Lancelot could not land a blow, CC then activated it special power to freeze the Lancelot controls. And with that CC pulled out leaving the Lancelot beaten.

"You really out did yourself Lelouch. The White Queen worked perfectly." CC said with a smile of enjoyment.

CC took the White Queen to meet up with Naoto back at the school.

Near Clovis' G-1 Base, Lelouch is seen disguised as a Britannian soldier and uses his Geass on a soldier to gain access into the Base. On the other hand, Kallen meets up with Ohgi and the others in a warehouse full of Elevens in order to hide from the military. Ohgi and Kallen discuss about the mysterious voice who was issuing commands and wonders why the person doesn't answer back when they try to reach him. However, they are surprised when the Britannian Military locates their whereabouts and prepares to fire at them. Before the order is given, a ceasefire is made by Clovis saving them from death.

Meanwhile, inside the G-1 Base, it is revealed that Lelouch has made it all the way to Clovis's position and was the one who threatened Clovis to order a ceasefire to all of his forces. Clovis jokingly asks to his masked gunman on what they should do next, mentioning a game of chess. Lelouch on the other hand states that they used to play chess together when they were both young at the Aries Villas. This only puts Clovis into more confusion as only members of the Imperial Family know and have been there. Lelouch, then reveals himself to Clovis as a prince of Britannia, Lelouch VI Britannia.

"Hello brother," Lelouch said with a smirk.

Before Clovis could say anything Lelouch geassed him into wanting join his cause.

Now knowing Clovis would not betray him Lelouch gave him a geass of his own. That is when he heard GG voice in his head again.

"_His geass is perfect illusions. Meaning they are real to very one except the geass user. Just so you know that way you can keep to the original story line." _And like that GG was gone like the wind.

Lelouch told Clovis what to do and to Lelouch's surprise it work. Now everything was falling into place. "Shall we go now brother" Lelouch asked with a smirk on his face because he was one step closer to his dreams.

**(Scene Change)**

Lelouch and Clovis had no return to the school's underground base that Lelouch made over the two years. "Hey I'm back and I brought a friend." Lelouch said with a smile happy to be home. And in an instant Shirley was there hugging the life out of him.

"I was so worry Lulu. I don't like being kept out of the loop and how come you built CC knightmare before mine." Shirley asked with a pout on her face.

"I told you Shirley that you had no experience with piloting so it was easier to build hers first. Plus I didn't want you in danger not yet." Lelouch said with concern on his face.

"Hello they klutz" CC said with a smirk as she walked up. "So this is the other consort. She will do and she is pretty." CC said while licking her lips causing Shirley to turn red.

"Why do you have say embarrassing things like that." Shirley said covering her face.

"Hello there," Clovis finally specking up.

"Hi I'm glad Lelouch spared your life. I'm Shirley the Black knight of three." Shirley said with confidence.

"Hi I'm Naoto I didn't care if you were spared but when Lelouch told me he would geass you then I agreed. I'm the Black knight of two." Naoto said with a little edge.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear I will never like you and the only reason you are here is because I don't want Lelouch to have his family's blood on his hand. There is only one person that Lelouch wants kill and that is Charles." CC said with a rare sight of emotion.

"Everyone calm down. Clovis is now part of the team as the Black knight of six. Code name Thorn. Clovis now you are to protect CC with your life do I make myself clear. She is my White Queen and I don't want to see her hurt." Lelouch command showing his Zero side.

"Yes brother I will protect her with my life. Miss CC I am truly sorry for what I did to you in the past and I hope to make up for it now." Clovis said showing his humbleness.

"Now then the next person on the list of people to bring in on the fold is Kallen." Lelouch said with a smirk.

"So what do we do it the time being until Zero reveals himself to the world." Naoto asking wondering when he will be able to see his sister.

"We all go to school." Lelouch said with a smile. This got shocks form everyone.

"Brother I'm supposed to be dead brother how can I go." Clovis asked not wanting to go to school.

"I have the same excuse as he does I just can't walk into school and say hey sis." Naoto said with a confused face.

"I'm too old for school Lelouch," was all the Witch said to him.

"Hey the school time is supposed to be our time Lulu." Shirley said with a pout.

"Listen I have a plan. First the best place to hide someone is in plain sight that is why you CC will be going to school and that also means we can keep up with our plans for the upcoming events. Clovis you are to protect CC so we put a wig on and contacts and no one would be the wiser. Last Naoto you will be the bridge the soon to be Black knights and it will also allow you to see your sister. This is the plan guys and with it we will be one step closer to happiness." Lelouch said with confidence.

Then one by one everybody nodded in agreement.


End file.
